Rogue
Rouge Level Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: '''1d6 per level * '''Hit Points at first level: '''6 + Constitution * '''Hit Points at higher levels: '''1d6 + Constitution '''Proficiency * Armor: Light * Weapons: '''Simple & Finesse weapons * '''Tools: Thieves tools, Rope, Disguise kit * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence * Skills: Choose four from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Deception, Insight, Medicine, Intimidation, Perception, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, and Investigation Equipment * Dark leather armor * A dagger * A silent crossbow with 10 bolts * Set of dark clothes with hood & mask * Climbing claws Cunning Action At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to hide, dash, or disengage. Sneak Attack At 1st level, whenever you make a melee attack and you were hiding or invisible, you deal an additional 1d6 damage. This damage increases every fourth level by 1 dice (ex. 4th level is 2d6, 8th is 3d6, etc.) Thieves' Cant At 2nd level, you can read, speak, and write a language of code only understood by those with this same feature. Expertise At 2nd level, you choose two skills that you are proficient with or one tool that you are proficient with. Whenever you use that skill or tool, you double the proficiency bonus instead. Rogue Archetype At 3rd level, choose one of the following archetypes: * Thief * Assassin * Arcane Trickster Ability Score Improvement At 4th, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you may either increase an ability score by two or two ability scores by one. As normal, you cannot increase an ability score more than 20. Uncanny Dodge At 6th level, you have an advantage on Dexterity saving throws and whenever a creature makes an attack against you, you may decrease their damage roll equal to your Dexterity modifier (minimum of 1) + your level halved (rounded down). Extra Attack At 9th level, you can use the Attack action twice in one turn. Bleeding Attack At 14th level, whenever you make a successful sneak attack against a creature, that creature takes additional damage on their turn equal to your Dexterity modifier + your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down). Crippling Strike At 17th level, whenever you make a successful sneak attack against a creature, that creature has a disadvantage on Dexterity saving throws until your next turn. Thief Thievery Skills At 3rd level, you gain a proficiency with sleight of hand (otherwise, double it instead unless you have an Expertise with it). In addition, you have an advantage on sleight of hand rolls when picking locks. Pick-Pocket At 7th level, you have an advantage on rolls when stealing items from other creatures while you are sneaking. Evasion At 11th level, other creatures cannot deal sneak attack damage to you and you have an advantage on saving throws against traps. Master Thief At 20th level, whenever you should make a sleight of hand check, you add your Dexterity modifier doubled to that roll (minimum of 2). Assassin Improved Sneak Attack At 3rd level, replace Sneak Attack with this feature. Whenever you make a melee attack and you were hiding or invisible, you deal an additional 2d6. Every second level, this dice increases by 1 (ex. 5th level is 3d6, 7th is 4d6, etc.). Slow Reactions At 7th level, creatures damaged by your Sneak Attack can't make attacks of opportunity for 1 minute. Improved Extra Attack At 11th level, replace Extra Attack with this feature. You may attack twice each turn and can attack as a bonus action. True Strike At 20th level, whenever you deal sneak attack damage, you add additional damage equal to your level halved (rounded down) + your Dexterity modifier (minimum of 1). Arcane Trickster Spell Casting Ability At 3rd level, you choose cantrips equal to your proficiency bonus from the Wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spell casting ability. Your spell save DC is equal to 8 + your Intelligence modifier + your proficiency bonus. Slippery Mind At 7th level, you have an advantage on Intelligence and Wisdom saving throws. Impromptu Sneak Attack At 11th level, you can have either a melee attack or ranged attack be a sneak attack, as long as the creature is no longer 30 feet away. Surprise Spell At 20th level, spell attacks of any range can be considered a sneak attack. In addition, spell attacks that are considered sneak attacks, that sneak attack damage is instead doubled.